Boxes are Full of Mysteries
by Veep
Summary: Sam is ill and it turns her world upside down. Her friends aren't sure if she's still sane. Can Jack stay with her through it?
1. Chapter 1

My ever so unpredicatable muse hasn't let me go back to my other stories because this one has been in the way. Hopefully I can finish this story before grad school gets burdonsome again.

Boxes are full of mystery:

"Is that all you're eating?" Daniel looked at Sam's breakfast. "I wouldn't make it past ten on that. Teal'c wouldn't make it thirty minutes."

"Indeed." Teal'c glanced at Sam's tray.

"Don't join him, Teal'c. Mind your own business Daniel. I ate a bagel before I left the house this morning." Sam ate a spoonful of yogurt and ignored the look shared by Teal'c and Daniel.

"I was hoping you could come by today and look at the box SG-12 brought back last week. There isn't much writing on it so I haven't been able to figure out a translation. I had it scanned but it's either solid or shielded inside. It isn't emitting any kind of electrical signals the technicians could detect."

"And what do you want me to do Daniel?"

"I want you to see if you can open it. I've looked all over it but I can't find a seam or any type of latch."

"Maybe it's just a solid block of wood with pretty pictures on it." Sam ate another bite of the yogurt, waiting for Daniel's reaction to her teasing.

"You really are spending too much time with Jack." Daniel grinned, giving Sam the exact response she expected.

"I wish." Sam's answer caught both Daniel and Teal'c by surprise and they shared a look before answering her grin with similar smiles. "How about I come back to your office with you after breakfast."

"Works for me."

"Here it is." Daniel waved towards the lunchbox sized block of decorated wood that was sitting on one corner of his desk.

"Pretty. You don't know what any of these symbols mean?" Sam glanced at Daniel as he sat down on a stool.

"I have to have a lot of writing in order to begin picking out patterns. There just isn't enough there for me to work with. It also doesn't look like anything I already know but I've got a team working on it." Sam nodded as she lifted the block of wood. She rotated it in her hands, tilting it as she spun it.

"You're right about not seeing a seam." Sam sat it down and ran her hands along its edges. She traced the symbols with the fingers of her left hand. "I also don't see any kind of latch."

"Here are the scans I had completed." Daniel slid a small stack of pictures towards Sam.

"Ah." Sam pulled her hand back. Daniel looked up.

"Sam?"

"Splinter or something." Sam looked down at the drop of blood on her left middle finger.

"Are you ok?" Daniel handed her a tissue

"I've survived worse then a splinter." Sam smiled and used the tissue to wipe the blood off her finger. "Let me review these reports and I'll get back to you if I come up with any suggestions."

"Thanks, Sam."

"You're welcome, Daniel." Sam tossed the tissue in the trash and left Daniel's office, intent on finishing her reports by Wednesday so she could enjoy a long weekend off.

Sam snuggled closer and felt his hand rub circles on her back. She lifted her leg higher across his thighs and he sucked in a shuddered breath.

"Morning, beautiful."

"Morning." She ran her hand through the fine hair on his chest. "These long weekends go too quickly."

"I agree." He traced a line along her thigh. "Let's make what we have left last as long as possible."

Jack brought Sam a pastrami sandwich while she was packing her bag. He caught her smothering a yawn as he walked into the bedroom.

"Tired?" He smiled as she straightened her back and tensed.

"Maybe a bit. You'd think with as much time as we spent in bed the last few days I'd be rested."

"Let's not pretend we spent most of that time sleeping." Jack kissed her neck just behind her ear. "I packed you a sandwich for the flight."

"Thanks." Sam smiled and leaned back against his chest. "You're incorrigible you know."

"Yeah and you love me for it." Sam spun in his arms.

"And for many other things." Sam kissed him hard.

Jack drove her to the airport. He got her bag out of the back and kissed her good-bye. They hated these partings but enjoyed the relationship now open to them thanks to the change in their command structure. He kissed her good-bye again. She watched him leave and wished she could stay.

"How was your weekend?" Daniel walked into Sam's lab.

"Fine. Yours?"

"Nothing exciting. Cameron is still working on the whole team bonding thing. He wants us to all go out Friday night. Can we count you in?"

"You haven't said what we'd be doing?" Daniel leaned on the table across from where Sam was rewiring some small metal ball-like object.

"Neither has he."

"I'll talk to him. Then we'll see."

"We're scheduled to head out tomorrow morning. Our briefing is at eight." Sam put down the wire cutters and smiled at Daniel.

"I read my emails, but thanks for making sure I'm on track." Daniel smirked.

"I thought maybe you'd just been too busy to check." Sam picked up a screwdriver and waved it in Daniel's direction.

"Don't start with me." Sam sighed.

"I guess that means you're not giving out any details."

"You guessed right." Daniel pushed himself away from the table and backed towards the door.

"I'll find out ya' know." Sam shook her head.

"Not happening, Jackson." Daniel's grin grew.

"Too much time." Sam stood up, intending to give Daniel a friendly reminder of who was in charge but she swayed when she stood. Daniel saw her brief unsteady moment and rounded the bench in four steps.

"Sam?"

"I'm fine." Sam sat back down and gripped the edge of the table.

"You look a little pale." Daniel reached out and touched Sam's arm.

"I just stood up too fast."

"Maybe you should go..." Sam looked up an glared at Daniel.

"I said I was fine. I'll see you at lunch." Daniel backed away slowly.

"Ok, but if you begin to feel funny again..."

"I know...I know. Now get out and let me work."

Daniel popped in almost every hour all morning. He watched Sam like a hawk during lunch. She seemed tired but otherwise fine. Sam passed it off as jet lag and told him to stop being such a mother hen. A few hours after lunch Daniel confided his worries to Teal'c.

"Colonel Carter, I came to see if you would like to join me for a workout." Teal'c watched Sam sigh as she straightened her back. The schematics she'd been hunched over reviewing were lying flat on the bench before her.

"I could use a break but I'm not sure I feel up to workout." Sam rubbed her lower back and pressed her shoulders together.

"Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm just tired."

"Then perhaps it would be best if you retired for the day. You need to be in peak condition before we gate out in the morning." Sam watched Teal'c's face, looking for any hint he was coddling her but all she saw was sincere concern.

"You might be right. This stuff can wait a few more days." Sam turned off the lights and walked past Teal'c. "I'll see you in the morning." Teal'c nodded and watched Sam head to locker room to change. Teal'c returned to Daniel's lab.

"How did it go?"

"It proceeded better then you predicted. Colonel Carter is headed home for the night."

"She didn't fight you?"

"No."

"That's weird."

"I concur. O'Neill usually found it very difficult to remove Colonel Carter from her lab, even when were scheduled for an expedition the next day."

"Yeah, we'd better keep an eye on her Teal'c." Teal'c inclined his head in agreement and left Daniel to his translations.

"I assume Colonel Carter was made aware of this mornings briefing."

"Ah, yes General. We discussed it yesterday. It isn't like her to be late."

"I know it isn't Doctor. Let's postpone the briefing for an hour. You gentleman find the Colonel and impress upon her the need to be punctual." Colonel Mitchell stood as General Landry removed himself from the room. Daniel and Teal'c shared a worried look.

"I will check Colonel Carter's lab." Teal'c stood.

"I'll check the base quarters." Daniel moved his chair back and pushed himself up.

"And that leaves me with...following Daniel." Colonel Mitchell wiggled his eyebrows and followed the two men leaving the briefing room.

Daniel and Colonel Mitchell joined Teal'c at Sam's lab after searching the female quarters. Colonel Mitchell called base security and confirmed Sam hadn't arrived this morning. Daniel got no answer at Sam's house nor on her cell phone. The three men armed themselves and headed for the surface. Daniel and Teal'c told Mitchell about the last time Sam had been kidnapped as they drove to her house.

"Her automobile and motorbike are both visible." Teal'c informed Daniel and Colonel Mitchell of what he could see in her garage as they walked up the front path. Daniel knocked on the door but there was no answer. He rang the bell and got the same result. He pulled out his keys.

"Today would be good." Daniel glared at Colonel Mitchell as he fumbled through the keys.

"I've had it for eight years and never had to use it. Forgive me for having trouble remembering which key is the right one." Daniel tried a third key and heard the lock move. He pushed the door open. All three men pulled their weapons and moved into the house.

"Sam?" Daniel headed towards the bedroom. Cameron went into the living room and Teal'c looked in the kitchen and den.

"Sam!" Teal'c and Cameron headed towards the bedroom. As Teal'c rounded the door he saw Daniel kneeling beside Sam. She was face down on the floor. She was wearing a tank top and flannel sleep pants. Her bare feet were in the bathroom but her body stretched out into the bedroom. There was a toothbrush a few inches from her right hand. Toothpaste had dried on her lips. She was sweaty and pale.

"She's burning up." Daniel had a hand on her neck.

"How long do you think she's been like this?" Cameron stepped around Teal'c and surveyed the room.

"It appears she was either preparing for bed or going through her morning cleansing rituals." Teal'c knelt beside Sam.

"Bed's still made." Cameron nodded towards her bed.

"Call the base and let them know we're bring her in." Cameron nodded and took Daniel's advice. He pulled out his cell phone and called as Teal'c picked Sam up and carried her to the front door. Cameron walked towards the SUV as Daniel locked the front door behind them. Teal'c sat in the back of the SUV cradling Sam. Occasionally she moaned but she never woke. Medics were waiting to take her to the infirmary as soon as they arrived. Daniel watched them wheel Sam away as Cameron parked the SUV.

"Are you not accompanying Colonel Carter?" Teal'c watched Daniel.

"I'll be down in a minute. I want to call Jack first." Teal'c nodded his agreement and followed the medics as they loaded Sam into the elevator.

"I understand he's busy but I'm telling you this is an emergency and he'll be incredibly angry with YOU if he finds out YOU didn't let me speak to him." Daniel waited while the terrified assistant interrupted General O'Neill, who was in a very important meeting.

"O'Neill."

"Jack, it's Daniel."

"What's wrong? Mike said it was an emergency."

"It's Sam. She didn't show for this mornings briefing. When we got to her house we found her passed out on the floor in her bedroom. She's running a fever. They just wheeled her to the infirmary. I thought you'd want to know."

"Yeah." Daniel heard Jack swallow. "Call me back as soon as you know more."

"I promise." The phone went dead. Daniel entered the mountain and headed straight for the infirmary. Teal'c was waiting in the hall when he arrived. Within moments Colonel Mitchell, followed by General Landry, came down the hall to join them.

"Any word?" Landry's voice was soft.

"No, sir." Daniel answered.

"I'll see what I can find out." General Landry walked into the infirmary. He reappeared after only two minutes. "I was in the way apparently." Daniel gave the General a half smile for making the attempt. All four men waited.

"Gentlemen." They all looked up when the doctor appeared, more then a half hour since their vigil had begun.

"How is she?" Daniel moved to the front of the group.

"She has a high fever. Based on her white blood cell count it appears to be a viral illness. I've started her on an anti-viral medication and we're trying to reduce her fever. I've sent blood samples off in the hopes we can identify what virus is causing her illness."

"Do you think it's alien?" The General's question was really multi-layered and the doctor knew it. He wanted to know if she thought they had a wildfire situation on their hands.

"I don't know. Did any of you notice anything different about Colonel Carter the last few days?" Daniel scuffed his feet before he spoke.

"Yeah, she was tired, and I mean really tired. Yesterday she seemed a bit out of it and we easily convinced her to go home and rest. I should have known then it was something serious."

"There wasn't any way to foresee this." The doctor reached out and touched Daniel's forearm. "Has anyone else felt overly tired recently?" Her question was met with negative headshakes all around.

"Assuming this is limited to Colonel Carter at the moment I do not think we need to instigate any lockdown protocols but if any of her team members or others in the facility display similar fevers then we will need to close down the base."

"Understood, thank-you doctor." The General nodded his consent.

"Can we see her?" Daniel stepped closer to the infirmary.

"I think a couple visitors at a time would be alright." The doctor stepped out of Daniel's way. He went straight to her bed and pulled up a chair. He took the sheet off her hand and wrapped his fingers around her palm.

"Sam? Can you hear me? It's Daniel." He watched her face but got no response. "I called Jack. Come on Sam, give me something." Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell watched Daniel plead with Sam to no avail.

"She is strong. Let her body heal and she will return ready for battle." Teal'c stood tall at the end of Sam's gurney as he tried to comfort Daniel.


	2. Let the healing begin

The reviews have been wonderful - thank-you. This story is clawing to get out so as long as the multitude of too thick books I have to read for grad school don't arrive in the mail too soon I might just finish it! Chapter two may seem like I'm going off on a tangent but please hang on for the ride.

Two hours had elapsed since Sam entered the infirmary. Nurses were checking on her every twenty minutes, making Daniel more nervous. The doctor returned and stood over Sam reading her chart.

"Her fever has gotten higher since we started her meds." The doctor directed her comments to the nurse standing beside her. "Let's get ice packs around her."

"Doctor?" Daniel looked up, concern radiating from his eyes.

"Her fever has reached 104 degrees. We need to use ice packs to lower her temperature so we don't risk brain damage." Daniel's grip on Sam's hand tightened. The nurse returned with the ice packs. The doctor pulled back the sheet that covered Sam and placed the ice packs in her arms pits and groin. A few other packs were spread around Sam's waist, hips, legs, and neck. The doctor walked away making notes after recovering Sam with the thin sheet.

Daniel watched Sam's unmoving form as Teal'c continued to stand ramrod straight at the end of her bed. Colonel Mitchell had left but made frequent trips back to see if Sam's condition changed. Thirty minutes after placing the ice packs around Sam the doctor returned.

"It makes no sense." The doctor looked at the most recent notes in Sam's chart and frowned.

"What doesn't make sense?" Daniel watched the doctor's frown grow.

"Every time we do something to lower her fever it goes up. She's at 105 degrees now." The doctor shook her head.

"What would happen if you stopped trying to lower the fever?" Teal'c's question caught the doctor off balance.

"Well, logic dictates that her fever would be even higher if we weren't giving her medications and packing ice around her."

"Perhaps logic is not in control at this time." Teal'c's point wasn't clear to the doctor who hadn't seen all the odd stuff Daniel and Teal'c had experienced over the last decade.

"What he's saying is stop trying to reduce her fever and see what happens. If it goes up further you can immediately begin again but if it goes down then you'll know you're dealing with something...new." The doctor looked at both men and pondered. She didn't have any other suggestions and another few hours with a temperature this high would result in permanent brain damage.

"Ok, we'll try it." The doctor pulled back the sheet and removed the ice packs. She called a nurse over. "Don't give her next antiviral injection nor any more acetaminophen until I order it. Take her temperature every ten minutes and report any changes to me immediately." The nurse wrote down her instructions and took away the bucket of ice packs.

Daniel watched nervously as the nurse took Sam's temperature every ten minutes. She gave no hint about the results, which made Daniel even more nervous. After thirty minutes the doctor returned.

"It seems you're on to something. Her temperature has gone down to 103 degrees."

"Does that mean it's probably alien?" Daniel watched the doctor contemplate her answer.

"It certainly makes it more likely. Whatever we're dealing with might be intelligent, if it really can react to our attempts to treat it. I'll have one of the science teams begin looking for foreign particles in her blood." The doctor turned her back to leave.

"Thanks." Daniel mumbled.

"You're welcome." The doctor looked over her shoulder before retreating to her office. Over the next three hours Sam's fever came back down to 102 degrees, the same temperature as when she'd arrived in the infirmary. After ten hours Teal'c convinced Daniel to get some rest. Jack had called twice but there hadn't been any changes to report. He made arrangements to fly in late that night. Jack arrived in the infirmary at four in the morning to find Daniel back in the chair beside Sam's bed holding her hand.

"Any change?" Jack sauntered over to the edge of Sam's bed and leaned on the rail.

"No, but I'm glad you're here." Daniel looked up at Jack's tired face.

"Me too." Jack pulled up a chair, sat down, and found Sam's free hand with his. He watched her pale quiet face as the beads of sweat continued to roll down her temple. He brushed back a strand of wet hair and sighed.

"She'll be alright Jack."

"I hope so. I should've known something was wrong. She was so tired and quiet this weekend. That should have sent up red flags. Maybe she could have gotten help before..."

"Stop it. I already went down that path and the doctor said there wouldn't have been any way to see this coming. She needs us not our guilt." Jack nodded his head in acknowledgement of Daniel words.

Sam woke to sunlight. She tried to turn her head but found she couldn't. She used her eyes to search the strange room. She saw Daniel asleep to her right, leaning against her bed.

"Da..." It was as mush as she could get out but it was enough to wake him.

"Sam! Oh, thank god you're awake again. How do you feel? Can you squeeze my hand?" Sam's brow furrowed as she concentrated on her hand. She sent messages to her fingers but she didn't know if there had been a response.

"Da..." Sam tried again to say his name.

"It's ok Sam. It'll take you a while to get it all back. You've been paralyzed for the last four weeks. You just came off the respirator three days ago. Yesterday was the first time you woke up since you got sick. The doctors here are impressed with your progress." A well-dressed man with slightly purple skin and two small ridges at his hairline walked up behind Daniel. Sam's eyes widened. Daniel looked behind him and smiled.

"She's awake and she knows I'm me."

"Well that's excellent news." The alien smiled and secured a spot beside Daniel. Daniel stood and scooted over so the alien was closer to Sam. "I'm Timor. I've been taking care of you since you arrived. I just want to check a few readings and then I will get out of your way." He smiled at Sam again and picked up a pad.

"Whe..." Daniel looked perplexed for a minute and then it registered.

"Where? Of course you don't remember. I told you the last time you woke but you probably don't remember it. That's ok. I don't mind telling you as many times as necessary." Sam was getting tired of his babbling so she tightened her jaw and growled slightly.

"Perhaps it would be best if you let me tell her." Timor sensed her frustration and took over the story. "You encountered an artifact from one of our ancestral planets, a wooden box. While you were examining it you got a splinter in your finger. Although it is rare, some of our people react much as you have to this wood. Our people stopped using it centuries ago for this very reason. The wood caused an allergic reaction, which has temporarily rendered you paralyzed. Your people were unable to care for you but Dr. Jackson was able to translate some of the other artifacts found with the box and locate us. We have been administering a counteragent and healing therapy for three of your weeks. You have made remarkable progress but you still have a long road ahead of you. Now you need more rest." Timor nodded, laid the pad back along the side of her bed and stepped away. Daniel caressed Sam's face.

"Sleep Sam. I'll be here when you wake." Sam's eyes closed against her will. True to his word, Daniel was sitting at her side looking through a book when next she woke.

"Daniel." Sam was relieved to hear the whole word leave her mouth.

"Hey, good afternoon sunshine. Feeling better?" Daniel put the book down on the floor and scooted his chair closer. Sam was able to turn her head in his direction.

"I guess although I don't really remember how bad I felt. How long have I been here and where is here?" Sam's gaze focused on the window behind Daniel's head. She saw trees and a dark blue sky.

"This is Atona and you've been here six weeks." Sam's eyes grew wide and she focused her attention back on Daniel.

"Six weeks! The last I remember I'd been here three." Daniel grinned and brushed his fingers through her hair.

"Time flies when you're having fun."

"Where's everyone else?"

"I'm the only one who could stay. There's trouble with the Jaffa so Teal'c's been making frequent trips to Dakara. Cameron's working with some other teams while you and I are here."

"Oh, how long do I have to stay?"

"They don't yet. The treatments you need can't be done on Earth so you're stuck here until you're well. Luckily they're great people." Daniel smiled again. Timor walked up as Daniel finished his sentence.

"I am pleased to hear you speak of us so highly Dr. Jackson. I had worried you would blame us for the illness to which Samantha has been subjected." Daniel looked up at the alien.

"Of course not. You had no way to know this would happen. I'm just glad you've been so willing to help heal Sam and provide me with lodging."

"Not that you have made much use of it." Timor inclined his head and smiled in a friendly way at Daniel. Timor turned his attention back to Sam. "I would like to assess your progress before you begin today's treatment. It requires that I touch you, as usual. Do I have your consent?" Sam looked into Timor's eyes and saw only a sincere desire to help. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Daniel nod yes.

"Yes." Timor nodded his understanding and slipped the sheet off Sam. She felt his hands move across her temple, along her cheeks, and down her neck. Once he reached her shoulders she no longer felt his hands. Her realization of the loss of sensation terrified her. Her breathing increased and she began to panic. Timor recognized what was happening and placed his hands back on her face.

"Samantha, I know this is hard for you but you must calm down. Your therapy depends much upon your mood and level of cooperation. The more you help the faster I can help you heal." Sam looked into his eyes and began to relax. Timor's thumbs caressed her cheeks as her breathing evened out. "Better. I will do my best to tell you what is happening so this fear will not find you again."

"Thank-you."

Sam was sitting up in bed as a nurse finished feeding her something that tasted a little like applesauce. Daniel slinked in behind the nurse and took his usual seat without speaking. Sam knew something was up but decided to wait until the nurse was gone before asking. The nurse soon cleaned up the tray and Sam. She left after wishing Daniel a good morning.

"What's up Daniel?" Daniel placed a children's puzzle on the table in front of Sam. Sam assumed the animals shown on the puzzle were typical Atona animals since they only vaguely resembled Earth animals. The puzzle pieces had large knobs attached to them. Sam was working on picking up the pieces and placing them on the wooden backboard, a task she'd struggling to master for the last week. She was making good progress with her right hand but her left hand was catching on a bit slower. Sam slid her right hand along the table as Daniel placed the puzzle pieces in front of her.

"What makes you say..." Daniel didn't make eye contact with Sam.

"I've known you for too long to play these games."

"Right. I've been called back."

"Oh." Sam's hand faltered and she dropped the piece she'd just managed to snag. "When do you go?"

"They want me back today." Daniel played with the edge of the blanket draped across Sam's lap.

"You'll come visit?" Daniel locked eyes with Sam.

"Of course I will. Every week...or more if they'll let me." Daniel reached out and stroked her face. The intimate move had become commonplace between them because for so many weeks the only sensation Sam registered was from her face. It had taken three months for her chest and arms to begin to respond.

"I'll be ok, Daniel. Timor will take great care of me. How about bringing back some chocolate and music when you come back?"

"I'll do my best. I taught Marco, one of the sentries, how to use the MALP and Stargate. If you need anything just ask him to send a message."

"I will." Daniel was out of the room before Sam let her tears fall down her face. She was alone on an alien planet an unable to care for herself. Timor found her still silently weeping. He wiped her face with a tissue but didn't speak. He sat on the edge of her bed and lifted her hand. Sam felt the warm glow she associated with her healing sessions.

"You will not be alone. I promise." Sam looked into his eyes. Something about his expression and voice made her wonder if he somehow knew how she felt. He caressed her face and bid her to rest. She let sleep win.

Daniel came as promised over the next five months. Sam regained the ability to use her hands and was beginning to feel her legs. Timor fitted her with special splints that let her stand for brief periods of time but she could tell even while wearing them that her legs had grown weak during the months of disuse. Sam was in the garden reading when Daniel arrived. He was pale and nervously rubbing his fingers along his pants as he sat on a bench near Sam's wheelchair-like contraption.

"Hey Daniel. How's your week been?"

"Good...good. I brought you a birthday card. I'm sorry it's late but well..."

"I understand, really. I hadn't even been keeping up with the days that well. I didn't know it had come and gone." Sam was lying. She knew perfectly well how many months she'd been on Atone and how that correlated with Earth. She took the card Daniel handed her and ripped it open. She read the store bought card and looked at the signatures.

"Why did you have to sign for them? Are they alright?" Sam's worry exploded in her chest as she realized Daniel had signed for Teal'c, Jack, and Cameron. Daniel shrugged and looked down at his feet.

"They're fine. They just weren't around so I signed for them. I'd hoped you wouldn't realize."

"Ah, well General O'Neill signs my cards O'Neill not Jack, at least he did when he was still my CO. I guess that would be different this year." Sam giggled. "After all these years of reading his reports before he submitted them I'd know his signature anywhere." Daniel rolled his eyes.

"I knew that. That was pretty stupid of me. I guess I just had a lot on my mind." Sam's sadness was hidden by her curiosity.

"Like?" Daniel sucked in a big breath.

"I got myself in a spot of trouble."

"Daniel?" Sam leaned forward.

"I haven't exactly been authorized to come and see you as often as I've been doing."

"So how were you getting here?" Sam leaned against her weak legs.

"Teal'c and Cameron would let me gate here while we were on missions."

"Daniel, do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" Sam's near scream didn't surprise Daniel. As a former SG team leader Sam understood the risk his leaving posed to the rest of the team.

"Yeah, last week I accidentally returned during a firefight. Everybody got out fine...no thanks to me. The whole thing might've been prevented if I'd been there to translate and smooth things over. The others also could've left earlier before it got ugly except they were waiting on me to return. The General is really pissed. My visits to see you have been scaled back. I'll only be able to come about once a month." Sam nodded her head.

"I'll be ok Daniel." He looked up waiting for her anger. "Don't you ever pull something so stupid again, especially not for me."


	3. Rebound

I've tried to put more obvious breaks between transitions (thanks for the suggestion) but sometimes it got tough. It doesn't help that I am picturing all of this in my head and it doesn't always end up as smooth on paper! Many of you have questioned where Jack has been hiding. If I were you I'd be asking the same thing. Don't give up on me (or Jack or Sam)if you don't like the direction of this chapter. There's much more to come. My mother was right when she said one day I'd wish I could type. My fingers are much slower then my brain!

By Daniel's third monthly visit Sam was standing using braces. She was beginning to feel some sensations from her legs. Timor was devoting more time to Sam's healing sessions, which included drinking some horrible tasting liquid followed by a sensational massage where Timor's hands actually spread heat and pinprickles everywhere he touched.

"Hey, Sam. It's good to see you up." Daniel grinned at her.

"It's good to be up. How are things back home?"

"Fine. Good. Actually I mean really good." Sam tilted her head in amusement. Daniel seemed downright excited. "I just found out yesterday I get to go to Atlantis. I leave next week." Sam kept the smile plastered on her face even as her heart dropped.

"How long will you be there?"

"It's a permanent move." Sam could no longer keep the fake smile in place. Daniel saw her face drop.

"I'll miss you Sam, but I can't pass this up. You'll still have a visitor next month. I'll send messages and have them delivered to you. We'll stay in touch." Sam lifted her head and fought back her tears.

"Of course we will. I'm not worried about that. I want you to take care of yourself. Try and stay out of the infirmary."

"Look who's talking." Daniel grinned at Sam and she smiled back. Daniel gave her a hug and helped her sit back down in her chair. Daniel excitedly told her about some of the new discoveries coming in from Atlantis and then told her he had to go because there was so much to do before he could leave. Sam watched the sun set after Daniel left. Timor found her sitting in the garden long after dinner. He sensed her feelings of abandonment and loss.

No one came to see Sam the next month or the one after. Her progress began to slow and Timor was concerned. He continued to provide her with daily treatments, even though she didn't seem to care. Three months after Daniel's departure Captain Withers appeared in Sam's room.

"Colonel Carter, it's good to see you looking so well Ma'am." Sam looked at his uniform closely. She recognized his face but she needed help with his name.

"Captain Withers, what brings you to my side of the galaxy today?" Sam sat straight in her chair, glad she'd decided to forgo with the braces for the afternoon.

"I've been ordered to deliver these materials to you and inquire about your health." Sam took the packet of letters from the captain. They were all addressed to her.

"Please sit Captain. Please tell me what's been happening. How did you end up getting assigned to visit me?" Sat waved towards a neighboring chair. "I don't mean to be rude but I'd expected Teal'c or Colonel Mitchell or maybe even General O'Neill to come and visit."

"Ah, well sorry Ma'am. Colonel Mitchell's now the commander of the alpha site. Teal'c left the SGC almost a month ago."

"He left? Why?"

"Officially I'm not sure. Unofficially word has it that he left because General O'Neill retired, you weren't here and Dr. Jackson left for Atlantis."

"General O'Neill retired? When?"

"A couple of weeks before Teal'c left."

"Why?" Sam was working hard to control her breathing and remain sitting upright.

"Well scuttlebutt has it that it wasn't a coincidence he retired the week before his wedding."

"Wedding? General O'Neill's married?" Sam breathed the words out and slumped back against the chair.

"Yes ma'am and from what I heard the misses is expecting but no official word has been released yet." Sam visibly paled. "I hate to do this to you ma'am but I was requested to be sure you read the top two letters in the pile before I left so I can carry back your official response." Sam placed a shaky hand on the small stack of letters and picked up the top envelope. It was the thickest envelope in the stack.

Sam read quietly while the nervous Captain tried to find something to occupy his wandering eyes. He finally settled on looking at the top of the tree outside the window. He didn't look at Sam when he heard a small sniff. He knew the letter informed her that she'd been honorably discharged with full retirement. She'd been gone for almost two years and the Air Force was tired of waiting for her to return. Sam didn't respond to the letter but picked up the next note.

This one was from her brother. He wanted her permission to put her house up for sale. Sam was shocked and angry. Everyone had forgotten about her and abandoned her.

"Do you have a pen Captain?" The Captain refocused his attention on Sam and stood.

"Yes Ma'am." He handed her a pen. Sam began writing a message to her less then wonderful family and friends.

"Uh, ma'am?"

"Yes, Captain." Sam looked up and the nervous young man.

"I'm afraid I can't read what you're writing and I'm not sure how long it would take to get it translated." Sam looked down at the paper and realized she'd been writing in Atonian. She sighed and crumpled up the paper. She started over in English.

Sam gave her brother permission to sell her house but not her bike or car. She asked that half the money from the sale of her house go into an account for Cassie with the remainder being saved for Sam's return. She also stipulated her retirement pay should enter the same funds, with half going to Cassie and half staying for Sam's future use. Sam folded the letter with shaky hands and gave it to Captain Withers.

"I'll make sure this gets into the right hands, ma'am."

"Thank-you Captain."

"I'm sorry I had to be the bearer of bad news."

"I don't blame you."

"Thank-you Ma'am. I'll return in six months to check on your progress."

"Six-months, huh?"

"Yes ma'am. We've had some serious budget cuts recently. We're down to eight teams total now. I'm sure that's the main reason for your discharge."

"You can go now Captain." Sam turned her head away from him to hide her tears.

"Yes, ma'am." He wasn't fooled but he also wanted to let her keep her dignity so he left without another word. He never glanced back so he didn't see her lean forward and clutch her face as her shoulders shuddered with the strength of her tears.

Sam's people had last visited three weeks prior and Timor felt as if She'd given up all desire to heal herself. He'd explained that his healing methods required the patients desire to be healthy but she no longer tried. He hated seeing how her spirit had withered and decided it was time to set things right.

Timor showed up for his daily healing therapy but instead of lifting her legs like usual he moved behind her chair and pushed her out of the hospital. It was a beautiful warm morning but Sam didn't notice. The climate on this part of Atona seemed to be without seasons. It rained a couple times a week and occasionally large storms floated in off the sea but there was no real fall or winter.

Timor pushed Sam into a large building a couple blocks down from the hospital. He refused to answer any of her questions until they entered the complex.

"This Samantha is our leading university. I understand from our many discussions that you are a scientists and once attended such an institution."

"Yeah, but that was a lifetime ago."

"Once a student always a student. I've seen your interest in our math and science. You read more books a week then most of the professors in this complex. I want to introduce to the head of the science department. I've told her about you and she is eager to meet you." Sam felt a brief patter of excitement in her heart and stomach. She missed doing science and couldn't help but look forward to talking with someone about the discoveries occurring right now in this very building.

Timor left Sam with Professor Erings. The Professor gave Sam a complete tour. Sam shared with the professor some of the readings she'd completed. Professor Ering gave Sam some texts to begin reviewing and told Sam to visit often. Within a week Sam was attending graduate courses in physics and chemistry. Timor was pleased to see her spirits begin to rise.

By the end of Sam's first month in graduate school she'd impressed several professors, including Professor Erings. She was quickly made a graduate lab assistant. Timor often had to come over to the university and drag Sam back to the hospital. Her healing sessions were improving and after just three more months she was able to briefly stand on her own legs without support. She begged Timor to let her get her own apartment.

The government was nervous about letting Sam get her own place. She was earning a small salary as a graduate assistant but they worried if anything happened to her Earth would blame them.

"Samantha, I hoped we could talk. Do you have some time?"

"For you...always." Sam smiled up at Timor.

"I would prefer to sit in the garden, if that is acceptable to you." Sam grinned wider.

"Perfect." Timor allowed Sam to steer herself. She'd regained as much of her independence as possible since beginning her work at the university. Timor followed Sam outside to a quiet spot at the far end of the garden. The benches looked out over a babbling brook.

"The government has not approved your request to get your own dwelling." Sam's face fell.

"But I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Sam whined slightly.

"I agree and I would like to propose an alternative, one to which I think the government would agree."

"Ok." Sam looked at Timor who seemed quietly nervous.

"I have a three bedroom home not far from the hospital. I usually keep those rooms for guests but I have in the past allowed boarders to rent space for short periods of time. I can assure you I would be a good roommate and I would allow you ample space. This arrangement would also make it easier for us to have our healing sessions at times more convenient for us both." The words were slipping out of Timor mouth quickly.

"Timor...Timor. Take a breath please." Sam watched Timor take a slow stuttering breath. "Why does making this offer make you so nervous?" Timor looked away.

"I will not lie to you Samantha. I have grown quite fond of you but I promise I will never do anything to make to feel uncomfortable in my presence." Sam's eyes widened. "I would not have told you if you had not asked but I could not lie to you."

"I'm glad you told me. I'm not ready to pursue a relationship but I would love to have a roommate. I accept." Timor was shocked. He was sure once he revealed his feelings she would turn her back on him, both as a friend and her healer.

"You do?"

"Yes, how soon can I move in?"

"How does today sound?"

"It sounds great. Let me tell the professor where I'll be spending the rest of the day and possibly tomorrow." Sam backed up her chair.

"I'll be waiting for you in your room. Would it be alright if I begin packing some bags for you?"

"That would be great. Any chance we can go shopping tomorrow. I know there are several things I'll need."

"I'll see if I can get the day off." Timor smiled and left Sam. There was a definite bounce in his step. Sam watched him walking away and thought about his declaration. She hadn't thought about him in that way until now but she found the thought didn't repel her. She went back to the lab and relayed the details of her move to Professor Erings.

It took a little adjusting to get use to living with Timor but within a few weeks Sam was glad she came home to a warm dinner and a friendly companion. In the evenings Sam would relax on the couch while Timor worked on Sam's legs. The warmth from his hands always relaxed her and she usually fell asleep before he finished.

Mornings usually included a hot breakfast before she left for the university. Most of the time Timor walked with her as far as the hospital. Sam quickly grew comfortable in her new life. She was able to stand on her own and Timor helped her walk around the room at night. She began swimming at the university pool and lifting weights to improve her upper body strength. Timor would meet her in the gym twice a week and help her work on her legs and walking.

More then six months had elapsed since Captain Withers visit but Sam hadn't spoken of him or Earth. Timor knew Sam realized the date had passed but she quickly rebounded her spirit and kept working. Professor Erings surprised Sam by announcing she would be ready to take her oral graduate exam in a month. Sam was eager to prove she was prepared to join the ranks of the university faculty. She'd published several papers based on the research she'd done as a graduate assistant and felt prepared to take this next step towards independence.

She passed her oral exam with flying colors. Timor took her out to dinner to celebrate. Sam bought a beautiful soft green gown and pulled her now long hair up with a floral clip. Her beauty floored Timor. After dinner they returned home and Sam asked Timor for a dance. She'd introduced him to Earth music, thanks to the MP3 player she'd received from Daniel and Cassie a couple months after arriving on Atona. She stood from her chair and held her hands out to him. He wrapped her in his arms and helped her glide across the floor. Sam wasn't able to finish the first song but she enjoyed every moment. Timor helped her sit on the sofa but as he reached towards her legs for her therapy Sam stopped him.

"Sit beside me." Timor cocked his head to the side and blushed. He hoped he wasn't reading her wrong. He scooted closer to Sam and she leaned into his embrace. She looked up at him. "Thank-you for tonight. It was very special. I've missed going out. I've missed being treated like a woman."

"I can assure you I have never once failed to notice you are a woman, an extraordinary woman." Timor caressed Sam's cheek, much as he had done years ago when she first awoke. Sam looked up at Timor and brought her face close to his. Her eyes closed and Timor didn't hesitate to close the gap, possessing her lips with his own.


	4. Emerging

Thank-you for sticking with me so far. You get a bit of a hint in this chapter - and it will keep getting better.

More then nine months passed before Captain Withers second visit occurred. He was ushered into Sam's new office at the university. Sam was mildly surprised he'd returned at all.

"Ma'am, I've returned to check on your progress." The front desk had told her that he was on his way up and she had schooled her reaction to his presence. Sam kept her back to him for a few extra minutes so he'd know she wasn't pleased with his long absence.

"I'm still progressing but I'm not yet ready to return to Earth."

"Understood Ma'am. Is there any news you wish for me to carry back to Earth?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment. Do you have any messages for me?"

"No ma'am. How long do you think it will be until you can return?" Sam now turned to face the nervous young man.

"General Wilson said it would be at least a year. He told me to tell you that if you were prepared to return before then you should use the MALP to contact the SGC."

"Who's General Wilson?"

"He took over after General Landry retired."

"I see. How many teams are still functioning?"

"We still have eight exploratory teams."

"Have the research areas also experienced cuts?"

"Yes, ma'am. All technology from out galaxy is shipped to area 51. There are still a few linguists and archeologists on staff but they're mostly assigned to the exploratory teams. Most of the funding is now focused on Atlantis. They're sending through new technology almost weekly. The staff at Atlantis rotates through frequently."

"Has Dr. Jackson returned?"

"No ma'am. He's permanently stationed at Atlantis. He married a local and has no interest in returning."

"I see. I appreciate the update. I'll see you in a year or so."

"Yes ma'am." The young captain removed himself from the room and building as quickly as possible. Sam returned to her work but she couldn't shake the heartache of knowing she'd been forgotten. Sam lost herself in her work to spare herself from the pain of loss. When she didn't return for dinner Timor came looking for her. She occasionally worked too much but never so late. Timor had also heard about today's visitor and he was worried what effect this might have had on Sam. He stood in the door to her office. She was leaning over a piece of equipment too complicated for him to begin to describe. She wasn't moving and he got the feeling she wasn't really working.

"You must be starved. How about we go out to eat?" Sam turned her head and shrugged.

"I'm not really all that hungry."

"But your healing legs need nutrients even if you don't." Timor walked forward and put his hands on her shoulders. "I take it your soldier did not bring you welcomed news." Sam couldn't contain it any longer. Tears silently ran from her eyes and her shoulders trembled with the effort she expended trying to remain still.

"Let it out my love. Tell me what bothered you so." It was the first time he'd referred to her as his love and through her pain it didn't even register.

"They've forgotten me. They've all moved on."

"Then be here with us. Let us be your new life. You have many friends and if you wish it you can also have a family." His words penetrated her pain and she looked into his eyes. The soft moonlight and the dim glow from the lamp added to the suddenly romantic atmosphere.

"Timor?"

"I have been waiting for a good time but one hasn't presented itself. I would be honored if you would consider being my beloved for life." Sam opened her mouth but Timor placed a finger over her mouth. "Do not answer me now. This is a decision that requires much contemplation. Let me take you out for dinner and get you back home where you can think on my proposal for as long as you wish." Sam merely nodded. Timor pushed Sam from her office and headed towards town to find a quiet restaurant.

Sam thought about Timor's proposal for several days. She spent long hours using a modified walker to traverse the gardens around the university as she pondered what she should say to him. This is where he found her three days after making his offer. He walked up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him.

"I want to be able to walk at the ceremony without the use of this damn thing." Sam tapped the top of the walker.

"Then I can take that as a yes."

"Yes."

"Then let's go home and get working on those legs. There is much to do." Sam and Timor both smiled. As Sam leaned back on her walker Timor pulled her back. He turned her face to the right and kissed her. She spun in his arms, leaning heavily against him, and deepened the kiss.

"There are some other things I can think of doing at home." Sam's eyes twinkled.

"I'm sure there are but if we have waited this long I would prefer to wait until the night of our ceremony. I am still a very old fashioned man and I want to do this right." Sam pouted slightly and then smiled again.

"So how much longer do you think it will take to get these darn legs working?"

"Three or four weeks if you really try." Sam wrapped her arms tightly around Timor's neck.

"I'm ready and I bet I know just how to bribe you to help." She kissed him again, long and slow, making his heart flutter and his stomach jump.

"Yes you do." Timor helped her get her walker back in position and they headed home to plan their joining.

It was a small ceremony with friends from the hospital and university making up most of the guests. A few members of Timor's extended family attended as well as his sister and her family. Their parents had died many years earlier. Timor whisked Sam off to a mountain top resort for a honeymoon. It was a foreign concept to Timor when Sam had first described it but it seemed like a wonderful idea. They spent the week taking short walks, since Sam's legs were still weak, and sitting on the porch. A week of rest with a fair amount of play was just what the doctor had ordered.

Sam was shocked to learn within a month of her honeymoon that she was pregnant. She hadn't expected it to happen so soon. She knew she was well past the peak age for conception and she wasn't even sure she'd be able to get pregnant. Timor had already left for the hospital when Sam got the news. She called him and arranged to have lunch at a small bakery near the hospital. She was too excited and nervous to even try to work. Timor showed up on time and found Sam nervously folding and unfolding her napkin.

"My beloved, what has your hands fluttering so?" Sam looked up into her husbands loving eyes and stilled her hands. Timor sat and waited for her news, something he had expected to hear soon.

"We're going to have a baby." Sam didn't smile and waited for his reaction. She knew he wanted children but she wasn't sure he wanted them right away.

"That is fantastic." Timor's face lit with pride and joy.

"Really?"

"Yes, don't you want children?" Timor suddenly looked concerned.

"Of course I do. I just didn't expect it to happen so soon. I mean I wasn't sure if you were going to be upset it had happened so soon."

"Why would it upset me? I knew it was possible. It's one of the side effects of being married to a healer." Timor watched as the realization spread across Sam's face. The warmth she experienced during and after making love with Timor was related to his healing abilities.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did ask if it was what you desired. I did not want to tell you the high rate of successful conceptions among healers in case it didn't happen. I wasn't even sure if we would be able to conceive and I didn't want to get your hopes up. You've survived too many disappointments and I didn't want to create another. Are you angry with me?"

"No...no, of course not. I think part of me knew what was happening. Is this why you wanted to wait until after we bonded before making love?" Timor blushed.

"It is one of the first lessons young healers are taught. If we are not careful we would end up with more young then we could afford. I have met some healers with twenty or more children." Sam's eyes widened and her heart dropped. "Do not fear I have no interest in having so many children. Once we have our fill of children I can undergo a procedure that will render me infertile."

"I guess this cuts down on the number of healers who cheat, huh?" Timor laughed aloud at Sam's question.

"They are easily caught." Sam joined in the laughing.

"Does that also mean not all Atonians get that warm sensation that lasts for hours after making love?" Sam whispered her question.

"That is correct." Timon leaned forward. "There are some with the gift for healing who choose to not train and instead become hired lovers just because of this after effect."

"I can understand that desire." Sam smiled and clasped Timor's hand. "Any chance you could leave the hospital early today?" Timor knew by the look on Sam's face this wasn't an offer he wanted to miss.

"I'll find a way." They ate quickly and headed home, after a quick stop at the hospital.

Sam had expected the pain. It was the soul piercing joy that surprised her. Her daughter was beautiful and the mother-daughter bond happened as soon as she open her small blue eyes. She snuggled against her mother and fell asleep, exhausted from her journey into the world.

"Have you decided upon a name?" The nurse looked at Sam and Timor.

"Alexa." Sam glanced at Timor who nodded his agreement. The pain of childbirth was gone within the week, another benefit of being joined to a healer. Captain Withers arrived two weeks after Alexa's birth. Sam made it clear she was happy with her new family so Captain Withers returned through the gate and took the MALP with him. The loss of her last connection to earth combined with the hormones that mess up all new mothers resulted in a short but severe bout of depression. Sam stayed in bed for three days nursing Alexa only when Timor or the nurse brought her. Finally Timor decided he would have to force Sam to live again.

Sam heard Alexa crying. She waited for Timor or the nurse to go to her but the crying continued. Sam grew anxious and after eight minutes got up to investigate. Her daughter was in her crib crying loudly. It was past time to change and fed her so Sam gathered her into her arms and sat in the rocking chair. Alexa happily latched on and began eating. Sam watched her daughter with amazement.

"She needs you. You are the only person who can do this for her. You are her rock and she needs you to be solid." Timor stood in the doorway of the nursery watching Sam and Alexa.

"I've been neglecting her, haven't I?" A tear escaped Sam's right eye.

"Yes but now that you know you can fix it." Timor walked across the room and knelt beside Sam. He rubbed Alexa's soft hair. Her skin was getting slightly purple and her tiny ridges lay along her hairline. Her hair was blond like her mothers, which would make her a rare beauty when she grew. Her blue eyes contrasted wonderfully with the purple tint of her skin.

"I can and I will." Timor leaned forward and kissed Sam. Alexa released her hold on her mother and burped. The sound surprised the adults and resulted in laughter from both.

Sam nursed Alexa for almost two years, not only because she enjoyed sharing the closeness with her daughter but also because it was the most effective form of birth control for the spouse of a healer. Sam did want some space between children. As soon as Alexa weaned Sam was pregnant again. She had a boy this time. The delivery was difficult and if Timor hadn't been such a skilled healer Sam might not have survived. They named their some Micha. The week after his birth Timor underwent a procedure to eliminate the chances of getting Sam pregnant again. Her near death experience had frightened them both.

Micha and Alexa grew into beautiful and highly intelligent children. They learned quickly but Sam refused to let them skip grades. She wanted them to play while they were children, although she did let them come to the university with her in the summer and take a few advanced courses. Sam was surprised they grew so quickly. By the time they were young adults Sam had become a leader in the field of multonian physics, an unknown branch of physics on Earth. Alexa pursued medicine since she'd inherited her father's ability to heal. Micha became a pilot in the Atonian military, following in his mother's footsteps after years of listening to her stories about Earth. Micha ended up on one of the first units to begin exploring through the gate. Sam had been urging exploration since before the children were born and she was thrilled Micha was part of the initial project.

They'd been exploring through the stargate for several years when tragedy struck. Micha's team brought back a plague and it wasn't caught before being released to the public. Micha became ill three days after gating home. His wife and two children became ill a week later. Alexa, Timor, and the other healers worked around the clock to stop the spread of this disease but they weren't even able to stall it. Alexa became ill, as did her husband and three children. The government wisely decided not to try and send people through the gate to safety because they had no way of determining who was infected. Mortality was proving to be one hundred percent, although Timor was working himself to the bone trying to keep his family alive. Sam felt the illness beginning in her also. Timor was franticly trying to care for his family.

By eight in the morning Jack had fallen asleep with his head pillowed on his arm. He was still holding Sam's hand. Daniel had changed places with Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell had come and gone, leaving fresh coffee in his wake. Sam's fever stayed steady at 102 degrees defying everything the doctor knew about disease. She was use to the rise and fall pattern most fevers followed. This steady 102 degrees had her worried.

It was after lunch when Sam first began to stir. Jack leaned over the edge of the bed and wiped Sam's brow.

"She feels cooler." The doctor came over with a thermometer and took a reading.

"101. That's much better. Maybe she'll wake up soon." Sam moaned and stirred for forty minutes before opening her eyes.

"Hey, Sam."

"Daniel?"

"Yeah, long time no see." He smiled at her.

"You left Atlantis?" Daniel glanced over at Jack and then back towards Sam.

"I missed the ship, Sam. I didn't make it to Atlantis."

"Why are you still so young?"

"What?"

"You shouldn't be here. You'll get sick."

"I don't understand Sam."

"Where's Timor? How's Alexa? Are Ninte, Lorne, and Hasta getting any better?"

"Sam you aren't making any sense. You're in the infirmary at the SGC. You've been sick but you'll be fine. Jack's here." Sam looked behind Daniel at the gray walls that seemed like part of a distant dream before turning her head. Jack smiled at her and Sam turned back towards Daniel. Panic grew in her eyes.

"I want my husband. Where's Timor!" Daniel's eyes grew as Jack sucked in a quick breath.

"Calm down Sam. I'll look for him if you'll calm down." Daniel tried to soothe her. Sam could tell he was lying.

"You can't just come back and kidnap me when it's convenient for you. I want to go home." Sam sobbed out the last words as she gave in to the fever again. The doctor had heard enough of Sam's words to be worried about potential brain damage. Jack collapsed into his chair. Daniel saw pain and despair creep across his friends face.

"Good-bye my love." Timor's voice was followed by a kiss to her temple. "Rest well and remember us always."

Sam awoke fever free an hour later.


	5. The past?

The reviews have been amazing. Thank-you so much. There's still one more chapter left so keep hanging on till the end!

Sam listened to the voices around her before opening her eyes. She knew she was in the SGC but her thoughts were still consumed with her family. She blinked rapidly, trying to get accustom to the lights shining down on her.

"Hey." Jack had changed places with Daniel so she would see him when she opened her eyes.

"Sir." Jack didn't react visibly but his stomach twisted and his heart sank. The doctor stepped up behind him, moving him to the side, before he had a chance to speak again.

"I need to ask you a few questions." The doctor locked eyes with Sam, trying to get all of her attention focused on her and the questions she wanted to ask.

"Ok."

"What's your name?"

"Samantha." The response was hesitant but correct. The doctor nodded her head.

"Do you know your rank?"

"I was a Lieutenant Colonel before being honorably discharged with full retirement benefits." The doctor didn't respond nor did Jack but Daniel's brow furrowed.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a physicist."

"Why were you dishonorably discharged?"

"For medical reasons."

"What medical reasons?" The doctor was asking the questions quickly so Sam wouldn't think about them too much.

"I had an allergic reaction to some alien wood and was paralyzed. It took several years of treatment to regain my ability to function."

"Are you married?"

"Yes."

"What's your husbands name?" The doctor smiled, as if she was just trying to be friendly.

"Timor."

"Do you have any children?"

"Two, Alexa and Micha."

"How old are your children?"

"Alexa is forty-one and Micha is thirty-eight."

"Do you have grandchildren?"

"Five."

"Where do you live?"

"On Planton, a few blocks from the hospital."

"Is Planton the name of your planet?"

"No, that's my street. Atona is the planet's name."

"How old are you?"

"Too old to be answering that question." Sam grinned at the doctor. "When can I see my family?"

"As soon as possible. Right now I need you to get some more sleep. You've been very ill." The doctor motioned for the nurse to inject a sedative into the iv line. Sam tried to protest but the world around her grew quiet and she faded into sleep.

Jack's voice was the first thing that penetrated her foggy mind. Sam kept her eyes closed and listened, trying to get her bearings.

"Hey, beautiful. It's time to open your gorgeous eyes. I know I've told you how much I love your eyes, right? Well, I do. They're dynamic and full of power. I'm drawn to them. I guess really that describes how I feel about you. Hell Sam, you better wake up soon because I can't keep talking like this for long. Daniel or Teal'c will be back soon and I'll have to go back to being General O'Neill instead of your secret fiancé." Sam slowly opened her eyes and looked at Jack. Worry was etched on his face but he tried to mask it.

"I knew you were hiding in there. How ya' feeling?" Sam felt the tug deep within her and even though a big part of her still believed this man had forgotten her and given his heart to another she just couldn't hurt him.

"What happened?"

"You've been sick. You had a high fever and you've been out of it since yesterday." Sam ran a shaky hand through her hair.

"Can I see a mirror?"

"How can you be worried about how you look while you're lying in the infirmary?" Jack grinned at her.

"Please?" She was scared of something and he knew he'd do anything to calm her fears. He got up and searched the room to no avail. Finally he dumped all the instruments off a metal tray and it to her. The noise brought the doctor running. Sam sat up and took the tray. She ran her hands over her face. She was still young. It was instant proof that she hadn't spent the last four decades raising her family. Sam's heart fell. She dropped the tray on the bed and lay back down. She closed her eyes and rolled so her back was facing Jack.

"Can I be alone for a while?" Jack looked the doctor and questioned this request with his eyes.

"I have a few questions I need to ask and then we'll let you get some more rest." Sam sighed as the doctor picked up her chart.

"What's your name?" Sam sighed again.

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. I'm a member of SG1 under the command of General Landry. My family includes a brother, his wife, and their two children. Cassandra Fraiser has been living with me since her mother, my best friend, was killed by a Jaffa in the line of duty. I use to have a cat but I gave it away to an alien who was later killed by the Goa'uld and my cat probably perished in the same attack. I can continue if you like." The doctor grinned but Sam's eyes were closed so she missed the doctor's headshake.

"I think that tells me what I need to know. If you still wish to be alone I can pull the curtain but there are many people anxious to see you."

"Tell them I'm fine and pull the curtain as you go." The doctor nodded again.

"The nurse will be checking on you often for the next few hours."

"Great." Sam didn't attempt to hide her sarcasm. Jack backed away as the doctor pulled the curtain in front of him.

"Give her some time sir. Whatever she experienced must have seemed very real. Let her get it settled in her mind and then she'll be ready to see you again." Jack let Daniel and Teal'c each try to visit over the next four hours but Sam sent them both packing. He was getting frustrated and worried. The doctor told them all to leave until the next morning. Jack was back at 0600. Sam was sitting up in bed smiling when he entered the infirmary.

"Morning, sir." Jack was wary.

"Morning, Carter. How're ya' feeling?" Jack stood beside the gurney with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Like myself again. I'm sorry I was so out of it yesterday. I needed some time to re-center myself and now I'm back on track. No need to worry." Sam laid her hand palm up on the edge of the bed. Jack reached out for her hand and she wrapped her fingers around his palm. "We're good?"

"Yeah, we're real good." Jack smiled. He was still uneasy about her sudden recovery but he'd play along until she either lost it or proved him wrong. Daniel and Teal'c brought breakfast. They chatted amicably while they watched her pick at some fruit. The doctor released her that afternoon since her fever had been gone for 24 hours. She was told to stay home for at least two days before being allowed back under restricted duty for a week.

Jack spent the first day with Sam. They went shopping, watched television, and called Cassie at college. Sam seemed as normal as Sam had ever been. Jack tried to find flaws but he failed. He'd received numerous calls from Washington and reluctantly left early in the morning on Sam's second day at home. He promised to be back for a long weekend in two weeks. They'd been planning this weekend for over a month and he wasn't going to let anything disrupt their plans.

Daniel and Teal'c bugged her repeatedly during her second day at home. She was sure Jack had put them up to keeping tabs on her. It was frustrating and sweet, but mostly frustrating. Sam was glad to get back to her lab. She managed to have two straight days of mostly uninterrupted work time, since most of the lab technicians were afraid of getting sick.

Daniel and Teal'c came by at least twice a day, each, all week. Usually they arrived with food or sweets. Sam generally nibbled what they brought but most of it ended up in the trash. By the end of the week they were forcing her out of the building and threatening to tell Jack she hadn't been sleeping enough. What they didn't understand, and she refused to tell them, was her dreams were plagued with the voices and faces of people she now knew weren't real but she couldn't forget. She was working so hard in the hopes she could avoid her dreams for a little longer each day.

The weekend came and went. Jack called two or three times each day. Sam went to dinner and a movie with Colonel Mitchell, Teal'c, and Daniel. They were hovering but she was dealing. She thought she was hiding her unease from them but she underestimated how well Daniel and Teal'c could read her. Each night Sam went home and cried about the loss of the life she'd love. She missed her children and her grandchildren yet she knew she had to be insane because none of it had actually happened. Being pulled in both directions, towards grief and insanity, was making her miserable. She mindlessly drifted through Monday and Tuesday, depending solely on routine.

Sam found herself in the commissary with Teal'c, Daniel, and Cameron for breakfast Wednesday morning. She'd briefly considered not coming in this morning but her deep sense of duty and the draw of her usual routine were stronger then this feeling she refused to try and name. Sam stirred her soggy and mostly untouched cereal as the guys attempted to carry on a conversation. Worried looks flew between the men as Sam continued to be absorbed in the swirling patterns of her cereal.

"So Sam." Daniel watched her lack of reaction. "Sam?" Her head lifted a fraction.

"Huh?" The stirring never stopped but Daniel thought it might have slowed just a bit.

"SG-8 brought back a piece of technology with some writing on it. I thought you might be willing to come back to my office after breakfast and help me figure out what it does." Sam nodded.

"Ok." Daniel glanced at Teal'c who gave his head a slight shake.

"Great…that's really great Sam. I'm sure together we can crack it." Daniel smiled one of his really big smiles. Sam didn't look up.

"Probably." Sam sighed.

"Let me know when you're done and we can get started." Daniel reached across the table towards Sam's arm.

"Oh…I'm done." Sam looked up but her eyes were dull and more lifeless then Daniel was used to seeing.

"But you haven't really eaten anything." Daniel glanced at Sam's bowl. Sam's eyes followed his.

"I hate it when it get mushy. I'm not hungry anyway." Sam gave the cereal a final swirl and stood. She walked to the door and Daniel slowly stood to follow her.

"But shouldn't she be hungry. I haven't really seen her eat much of anything since she was released." Daniel leaned down and whispered so only Teal'c and Cameron could hear him.

"Nor have I. I fear Colonel Carter has not yet fully recovered."

"I agree but I'm not going to be the one who tells her." Cameron stood up and grimaced. "She'd kick my ass."

Sam waited for Daniel near the door. She shuffled along beside him never really making eye contact with anyone as they passed. Daniel opened the door for her and let her walk in first. He went straight over to his bookshelves to find the books he needed.

"I just need to find two volumes to help with the translations and then I'll be ready." He ran his fingers along the edge of the book spines, almost as if he was caressing each one.

"That's fine." Sam walked around his desk, running her index finger along the edge. On a shelf in the back corner of his office she saw the box, her box. She was drawn to it. She reached out and ran her right index finger along the carvings on the top. Daniel turned around in shock when he heard the metallic sound of a latch opening. Sam pulled her hand back from the box.

"Sam, what did you do?"

"I…I just touched it." She reached towards it again.

"Are you sure you should touch it again?" Sam picked up the box, clutching it to her chest, and brought it over to Daniel's table.

"Yeah, I'm positive." Sam caressed the box again and lifted the lid. Daniel raced around the table and stood beside her as she opened the box. Sam removed a small silver teacup. She sniffed. Daniel looked over at her and saw tears in her eyes.

"Sam?"

"It's Alexa's. Timor gave her a tea set when she was three. She'd sit sipping water with her baby dolls while I nursed Micha." Daniel didn't know how to respond. He looked into the box and saw a piece of white paper folded up into a square. He pulled it out and opened it. It was obviously a childs drawing. There were four grown ups and a child, basically depicted as stick figures, surrounded by trees with perfectly round tops. There were large block symbols written across the top and bottom. Daniel recognized a couple of these symbols from the carvings on the box. He held the picture out so Sam could see it. She gasped again and took it from his hands.

"Tanel drew this. This is Alexa." Sam pointed to the roundest of the figures. "She was pregnant with Tanel's sister when he made this picture. He gave it to me for my birthday." Tears escaped down Sam's cheek. Sam carefully laid the cup and picture on Daniel's table before looking back in the box. Sam lifted out some kind of stuffed animal; at least Daniel assumed it was an animal because it seemed to have feet and a head. If he'd been asked to identify the darn thing he wouldn't have even been able to say more then it probably belonged in the animal kingdom. Sam clutched the ragged thing to her chest and lowered her head. Daniel heard her smell the dirty looking thing. That was the moment Daniel decided things had gone too far.

"It still smells like him."

"Who?"

"Micha. He slept with his mishca for eight years. It was a baby gift when he was born and he didn't give it up until he couldn't stand Alexa's teasing anymore. I think he secretly sleep with a little longer then any of us even knew." Sam grinned at the memory. Daniel reached out a hand towards her.

"None of this is real Sam." Sam pulled back from him.

"You're wrong. I'm here…these things are here. It all happened and I remember every moment. I won't let you take this from me. Not again." Sam grew more hysterical with each word. She was screaming and breathing hard by the time she finished. Daniel's eyes were wide with shock and worry. Sam turned back to the box. Her eyes widened in surprise as she picked up a small wooden box that had been hidden by the stuffed animal. Sam caressed the box.

"What is it?" Daniel took a small step closer as he tried to decide what to do.

"It can't be." Sam opened the box and smiled the biggest smile Daniel had seen in days. "It is." Sam took a ring out of the box and placed it on her right middle finger.

"Sam, I don't think it's safe to put that on." Daniel reached out but she slapped his hand and spun away.

"Don't be ridiculous. I wore this ring for forty-two years without any problem, except for when I was pregnant, but then I wore it around my neck on a chain. See the green gem?" Daniel peered around her and down at the ring.

"Uh-huh." Daniel nodded. The green gem was in the shape of a figure eight lying on its side.

"To the Atonians it symbolizes the joined arms of a newly mated couple as they complete their testimonies of affection. I told Timor it looked like infinity, which was how long we'd be together." Daniel's brow creased in concern. "I wear it on my middle finger because it symbolizes our joining being the center of our lives." Daniel nodded and moved towards the phone. Sam was so absorbed in the ring she didn't pay attention to Daniel requesting a medical team with sedatives. Daniel finished the call quickly and moved back to Sam.

"Ok Sam, why don't you pack everything back in the box and let's get it up to the labs to be examined." Sam turned on Daniel.

"No, these are mine and I have no intention of letting a bunch of tests be run on them." Sam stood between Daniel and the box.

"Sam, something strange is going on and I need your help to figure it out." Sam shook her head.

"I won't let you take this from me. I loved my life and I want it back. If I can't have it back I'm damn well going to hang on to every shred of it I find." The tears were freely flowing down Sam's cheeks; more from anger then memories or sorrow. The medical team arrived as Sam screamed. The doctor asked her to come to the infirmary for a check-up but Sam refused. In a supremely sly move the doctor asked to look at her beautiful ring. Sam held out her hand, proud of her joining ring. As soon as the doctor was close enough she injected Sam and backed away. Sam clutched her arm and cursed before succumbing to the sedative.


	6. Putting it away

Jack arrived at the SGC late on Wednesday. He found a familiar but disturbing scene, Sam was unconscious in the infirmary with Daniel and Teal'c camped out beside her in uncomfortable chairs.

"What's up?" Jack walked straight to Sam and lifted her limp hand.

"Oh, thank goodness Jack. I've been trying to get in touch with you all day. Your assistant said you weren't reachable."

"I was with Thor. He dropped me off here. Sam and I'd planned this long weekend weeks ago and we'd a surprise in store for both of you. What happened?"

"She went crazy Jack. She opened a box we'd been working on two weeks ago and found some things inside that brought back the dreams she'd had while she was sick." Jack rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand. Sam didn't stir.

"She refused to accept it wasn't real. I tried to get her to let me send the stuff up to research but she'd lost her grip on reality. I'm sorry Jack." Jack found a chair and joined the vigil.

"Tell me more." Jack found Sam's hand again and tried to concentrate on what Daniel was saying.

"The box contained a kids drawing, a teacup, some kind of stuffed toy, a ring, a spoon, some letters, and a book. I've been working on translating the book but it's a new language and I haven't made it very far. Sam recognized the picture, ring, toy and teacup. I don't think she saw the other items before we had to…"

"I get it." Jack groused. The men waited three hours as Sam slowly roused from the effects of the sedative.

"Timor?" Sam's first word made Jack sick but he hid it.

"Hey, Sam. It's Jack." Sam blinked rapidly and tried to focus on his face.

"Please let me go back. I was happy. I want to see my children and grandchildren again." The pain and pleading in her voice got to Jack and he would have agreed to anything if only he could have made it happen. The doctor heard Sam's voice and came around the curtain. She injected more sedative into the tube coming from Sam's hand.

"It's late and I want her to sleep some more." The doctor's answer for her action was short and to the point. Jack was disappointed. He wanted to talk to her but she quickly succumbed to the drugs.

The next morning Sam woke slowly. Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c had rotated places by her side through the night but all three were there when she woke. They'd all hoped she would smile when she saw them but instead she greeted them with a frown. Sam remained silent for several minutes as the mist coating her brain cleared. The guys gave her time to adjust, mainly because none of them knew what to say.

"You're still here to tell me none of it was true and I should just forget it and get on with my life aren't you?" The question was really an accusation.

"Sort of." Daniel nodded.

"No." Jack scooted closer to the bed. "We're here to help you through whatever's happening. If it's real to you then we'll accept that." Sam's face softened. Daniel's brow crinkled in worry as he looked over at Jack. Teal'c cocked his head to the side.

"It feels very real." Sam clutched her hand to her chest. "I feel it in here like nothing I've ever felt before. It didn't even hurt this much to lose my mother." Sam's eyes misted up and Jack leaned forward to envelop her in hug.

"We'll get through this together. I promise. Believe me." Jack tightened his squeeze on her.

"I do." Jack grinned at her choice of words. He knew she wasn't thinking about the plans they'd made for this weekend but he hadn't been able to forget.

The men were all kicked out, after Sam picked at her breakfast, so the new psychiatrist could meet with her. He kept her for over two hours. Jack went to talk to General Landry and make a few phone calls. Daniel took the book back to his office and continued to work on a translation. Teal'c waited patiently.

Sam was calmly sitting in bed when the men were allowed to return. They'd had a brief meeting before coming back and the psychiatrist told them Sam was suffering from depression. He'd recommended medication and planned to have regular visits with her. Jack knew Sam must be thrilled with that turn in events. At least the doctor had agreed she could be released from the infirmary, although she had to stay on base for a couple days.

Sam was dressed and sitting on the edge of her bed when the doctor brought in her bag of personal items. Sam removed her dog tags from the small plastic bag and placed them around her neck and under her shirt. She took out her bracelet and affixed it around her wrist. She placed her earrings back in her ears. The last item out of the bag was the ring.

Sam held the ring between her left index finger and thumb. Daniel gasped when he saw it. Sam's eyes flashed up at him in warning. She slowly slipped the ring on her right middle finger. Jack looked from the ring to Daniel and back. He knew what he'd just witnessed had some significance but he didn't understand it yet.

"Where are the items from my box?" Sam's words were sure but quiet.

"Sam?" Daniel leaned forward and whispered his concern.

"Don't fight me Daniel. I need to see them." Daniel looked over at Jack for support.

"Then we'll go look at it together." Jack put his hand out towards Sam and helped her off the bed. Daniel's jaw went slack.

"But Jack…"

"Daniel, I said we'd do it together. It's all still in your office?" Daniel just nodded his head. Jack led Sam out of the infirmary and towards Daniel's office. Sam kept one hand lightly resting on his arm as they walked. She drew strength from him and his belief in her. Daniel and Teal'c followed behind them. Daniel muttered under his breath the whole way but Teal'c maintained his silence. Jack opened the door and turned on the light for Sam. She slowly stepped inside and scanned the room.

Sam headed straight for the box. She carefully removed each item and laid them out on the table. She ran her hands over the picture made by her grandson.

"This is me." Sam pointed as Jack leaned over her shoulder and looked at the drawing. He couldn't help but smile at the simplicity of the figures and trees. Jack wrapped an arm around Sam's waist as she lifted the teacup. She held it to her chest and dropped her head. She held back her tears.

"Tell me about the ring." Jack ran his hand down her arm and lifted her right hand.

"It's from my joining with Timor. It symbolizes the linking of our arms at the end of the ceremony. I wear it on my middle finger because it is the center of my hand just as our joining was the center of my life." Jack squeezed her fingers.

"It's beautiful." Jack whispered in her ear.

"Yes, it is." Sam placed her head on his shoulder. Daniel stepped forward.

"This was also in the box. I haven't been able to translate much yet but I'm still working on it." Daniel laid the book on the table. Sam turned from Jack and picked up the book. Her eyes grew wide at the title. "Sam? Can you read it?" Sam looked up at Daniel.

"Yes, it says Forget Not." Sam's fingers traveled over the raised symbols on the cover. She slowly opened the book. Jack found her a chair and let her sit. Jack fidgeted with a pencil while she read. Daniel pretended to translate a tablet he'd been working on for weeks. Teal'c just stood patiently. It only took Sam an hour to complete the short book. All three men looked at her when she closed the cover.

"They were real. Almost everything I remember was real, it just wasn't my life." Jack scooted closer and put his hand out to touch hers. Daniel leaned across the table in front of her. Teal'c stepped closer.

"Tell us." Sam looked at Jack when he spoke and nodded.

"According to this all the people I met were real, except for my children and grandchildren. The splinter I thought I got from the box was really an injection. This box was designed to inject the first female who touched it after it was set. It infected me with an organic nanite." At the mention of the word nanite Jack's head flew up and he reached out to grab Sam's arm.

"You have to get back to the infirmary now." She shook her head.

"The nanite is designed to decompose after the scenario is finished. The end of the fever signaled the nanites destruction." Jack visibly relaxed although it was obvious he was still worried.

"So why did they do this?" Daniel leaned further forward, almost falling off his stool.

"The Atonians were killed by a plague they brought back through the stargate. The government wisely chose to not let anyone go through the gate and risk contaminating other worlds. The plague quickly infected most of the population and those that survived found they had no ability to successfully reproduce."

"That sounds familiar." Daniel's tone was disturbing.

"That's what I thought but there's no mention of where they picked up this disease." Daniel nodded. "Timor was the lead scientist who worked on the box. He was also a healer. He never had children nor did he ever marry. The nanites were designed to pick a mate from several possibilities based on my brain chemistry. They then had to create a scenario that would lead to my living on Atona. Apparently there are several possible lives and the nanites have a lot freedom in how they design the scenario, to make it more convincing." Sam took a long deep breath.

"The nanites could only incorporate people had touched the vox into the scenario, except for my children and grandchildren. They were designed by extracting traits from my DNA and Timor's. I guess that's why only Daniel and Withers appeared to me. Wither's was on the team that recovered the box and Daniel had been working with it. All of the scientists as well as friends I knew on Atona were real people who'd touched the box before it was activated. All of this information, and more, was fed into my brain while I was sick. The nanites used all of this to create a scenario where I had to live on Atona and experience their life."

"So what's the point of all this?" Jack's tone was full of anger. Sam had been run through the ringer by these dead aliens and since they were dead he couldn't even make them pay.

"They wanted someone to remember them and the richness of their culture. They wanted to leave a piece of themselves behind. I'm supposed to carry on their memory." Sam caressed the book cover as she spoke.

"Seems like a damn insensitive way of going about it." Jack groused but kept his eyes focused on Sam's hand as she traced the raised symbols.

"I'd describe it as powerful. I'll never forget them and now I know much of their history as well as how to read their language."

"Ok, so now you remember. Now what?" Jack met Sam's eyes. She shrugged.

"I suppose I should write it down or something. Maybe I can teach it all to some of the linguists and archeologists." Sam rubbed her neck. "I know I'd like to keep these things." Sam looked over at Daniel.

"Why Sam? Now you have proof that none of it was real. You were a pawn in their game and they hurt you. You shouldn't want anything to do with them." Daniel pushed up from the table. The anger over what had been done to his friend was seething inside him.

"You are wrong, Daniel Jackson. The Atonians were desperate and their methods were not acceptable but they did what they felt must be done to survive in the record of time. Colonel Carter owes them the honor of recording their history." Sam nodded her thanks to Teal'c.

"Fine. Record it and put it on a shelf to be studied in the future but find a way to reclaim your life and don't let this drag you down any further." Daniel looked back at Sam as he spoke in a harsh voice. Daniel surprised Sam because she would've expected his sentiments from Jack.

"So you want me to just pack this stuff away and forget them, forget how I felt, forget what I was." Sam challenged Daniel.

"Absolutely. It wasn't you. They put false memories in your mind. They made you believe we'd abandoned you. They took away your home and family!" Daniel was panting with the effort of yelling.

"They gave me a family." Sam's words were a whisper but all three men heard her. "I still miss my children and grandchildren. Knowing it wasn't real hasn't changed that. I can't just put them on a shelf and forget them."

"You have to or…" Daniel was beginning to yell again. He was afraid Sam wasn't going to ever get over this.

"No you don't." Jack interrupted Daniel. All eyes turned to him.

"Jack?" Daniel stared at his friend in disbelief.

"Daniel's wrong. You can love these memories of an old life, embrace it for what it was and who you were while you were in it, and still build a new life. You can learn lessons and not repeat old mistakes. You can use it to improve your life." Jack stroked Sam's cheek. "I did it and you can too." Sam's eyes misted.

"You'd still take me, even though I'm all screwed up with memories of a husband and children that aren't real?" Jack stood and placed his hands on her hips.

"Absolutely." They locked eyes. Jack grinned as Sam fought back tears. "Can we tell them now?"

"You haven't already told them?" Jack shook his head.

"We agreed to do it together and after everything that's happened I wasn't sure you were still in agreement." Sam reached into her shirt and pulled out her dog tags. She pulled the chain over her head and opened the clasp. She pulled off one tag and then a ring. Neither Daniel nor Teal'c had seen the ring before. Sam had kept it carefully hidden behind her tags. Jack took the ring from Sam and lifted her left hand. He slowly slid the ring onto her ring finger.

"Samantha Carter, will you still be my wife?" Jack's eyes were locked with Sam's. Daniel and Teal'c stood completely still not uttering a word.

"Yes." She reached up and hugged him tight. He returned the embrace. Daniel began laughing and slapped Teal'c on the back. Teal'c also grinned. Jack let go of Sam and looked over at his friends.

"We actually got engaged almost a month ago but we decided to wait and break the news when we could tell you together. This was the first weekend I was able to come this way." Jack kept his arm around Sam's waist. Daniel was bouncing on his toes.

"This is great! A month! You've been engaged for a month and you kept it a secret!" Daniel's hands flapped as he wailed.

"I told you he'd yell." Sam laughed as Jack reminded her of his prediction a month ago. She pulled out of his embrace and gave Daniel and Teal'c hugs. She moved back towards Jack who instantly grasped her hand. He rubbed circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. Sam stiffened when his thumb got stuck on the ring from Timor. Jack felt her muscles clench.

"I mean it Sam. I want you to embrace these memories just as you told me you wanted me to be free to share my past with you. Neither of us needs to hide anything." Sam relaxed and gave jack a small smile. He squeezed her hand, letting her know they were on this road together and this time she wouldn't be abandoned.

Your reviews have been wonderful. My texts still haven't arrived but I have loads to do for work so this might be it until the end of the semester (unless I figure out how to end my other two partially posted stories). Thanks for hanging in and please let me know if this ending (which was the plan all along) met your demands. Only one of you mentioned ST:TNG and Picards trip down false memory lane, which did inspire this story. As was pointed out last season thereare no original thoughts left (at least that's true with me).


End file.
